far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 462 - Trapped Under Ice
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 462 - Trapped Under Ice is the four-hundred sixty-second regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred twenty-eighth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Saturday Episode Kurt says that he is recording very late on Friday and this is being released on Saturday. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $32,190.74 out of the season goal of $50,000. He discusses the eclipse over Europe and the Arctic that occurred, and says it was clouded out for many. Soon there will be a solar eclipse in America, but not until 2017. Instagram Vintage Beef instagramed a video of his garage door revealing his car. Kurt took a picture on his instagram, and says the project he was working on on Friday will not be seen until later to the year. He says that Sevadus and Pause had a big announcement and people got his project confused with that. Question: I'm planning to go all the way with the buzz cut, maybe not as short as yours, but still a lot shorter than I'm used to. How would you recommend doing this? Kurt does not recommend using the beard trimmers he used, and says that he ended up going to a classic barbershop. He starts to hear Wolfie take damage, and sees him under the ice. Kurt runs away, and Wolfie teleports right before he dies. He says a hot towel was wrapped around his head, and got a massage. It was a little weird, but okay. Question: I remember back in my school days when we were forced to play the recorder, when we were about seven years old, were you involved in any clubs during your school life? He was involved in clubs, briefly joined a tabletop games club, and a computer club as well. All they did was play Bolo, and it lasted for some time until one of the kids yelled 'OH YOU STUPID SHIT'. That ended computer club for good. He played music in the lunch room during radio club, and got to avoid the cafeteria. Question: Greetings from Germany, if I guy a shirt or a bug from the Far Lands or Bust spreadshirt thingy should I donate to Child's Play Charity as well? None of the shirt profits go to Child's Play Charity, but Kurt takes some of the commission he gets and donates. Question: I have just gotten my provisional drivers license, and was trying to think of some places to go and things to do. I was wondering where you might go and what you might do on a free Saturday? Not much of a road-trip person, Kurt would go to places like meteor crater. Question: Have you ever seen the movie Pacific Rim? Exploring a small cave, Kurt says that the Internet thinks it's great, but he's seen scenes and was not a fan. Question: Should you ever reach the Far Lands, do you intend to continue your charity efforts in some other mad expeditions? Kurt would hope so, but the journey is a long one. Trivia * The end slate links to Besiege: Mars Rover of Death! - Livestream Archive and Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 01 - Monument Men.